xcvtheelementalguardianfandomcom-20200213-history
John
John's real name is unknown; he only goes by John on Earth. Appearance Part 1: The Beginning Before the timeskip, he had medium length brown hair. He always wore a brown jacket with a black t-shirt beneath it. He wore blue jeans on his legs, and black shoes on his feet. Part 2: Three Years Later At first he wore his old clothes, which were badly worn with use after having wandered around for three years. After he met a girl, he bought brand new clothes. Now, he has shoulder length brown hair, which sometimes obscures his face. He wears a black jacket with white fur outlining the inside. His shirt is a dark gray, and his pants are black jeans. His shoes are still black. Story Past John lived on the planet of Elemental Guardians in a mansion with his family. One day his father gave him a blue crystal that hung from a necklace. This was his first pendant. One day a demon he calls Deathion took him over and forced him to kill all the Elemental Guardians. While still on his planet, he took all the pendants that belonged to all of the guardians and stored it in his Infinite Storage. Eventually getting to Earth, John decided that he wouldn't want another race to be eliminated, so he and Deathion, who he now tamed, decided to protect the humans. Part 1: The Beginning While on Earth, he finds a castle and finds out he likes many of the people here. One child was constantly afraid and weak, so he gave him an Ice Pendant. Eventually a girl named Kayla came there. John and Kayla quickly fell in love and begun dating. He found out that Kayla was a cheater, but he forgave her again and again anyway. Eventually they had two children: Scyite and Jade. For awhile John dissappeared for training, and when he came back he found that Scyite and Jade were murdered. Kayla divorces him and goes with one of the people he helped. Due to depression, he goes into the crypt in which his children were burried in, and he continued training in a hidden hallway that was full of the undead. By the time he came out he learned that the spirits of the Elemental Guardians he killed were always around him, cheering him on to protect the humans. Not long after, he started dating Kayla again. He fought the very elements themselves to become more powerful in order to avoid his loved ones dieing again. Sometime later, Kayla broke away from him for eternity. Due to his heartbreak, John vanished for three years. Part 2: Three Years Later While wandering in a city, he happened to cross by someone who was similar to him; a homeless wanderer who had just fallen down. He offered his hand, and begun to wander around with the girl - who's named Maki. They traveled across the country until they found an abandoned house, which John restored with a quick spell. Inside the house, they found out it was a realively normal house, except for a door that is called an Arenis. One day, he learned Maki's past, and not too long afterwards she came under labour. While at the hospital, they met her father, who reveals that during the timeskip that he had met him. Due to having children of his own at one time, he was able to tell that the doctor too had a child, and that they hadn't spoken in years. He motivated him to announce who he really was to his daughter, which came to the very day the baby was born; and named it John Yuuma Amanojaku. Due to currently unknown circumstances, he had to continue his wandering. Category:Characters Category:Element Incarnate